


Journey's End

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Song: Wish You Were Here (Florence + the Machine), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), The Magician's Realm (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vesuvia (The Arcana), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: Asra and his apprentice meet in the Magician's realm as he is on a journey. Returning to the shop alone, the apprentice anxiously awaits his return.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: the arcana fics





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song Wish That You Were Here by Florence and the Machine

Hannah (The Apprentice)'s P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

Asra had told me to wait for him in the Magician's realm but he hadn't told me why. He'd been gone for nearly two weeks on one of his trips, leaving me alone . . . like always. But I was here waiting for him now, the sound of the waves, the smell of the palms, and the feeling of sand between my toes comforting me when he couldn't. As I sat in the sand, playing with the fabric of my skirt, I felt a familiar change in the energy around me, making me look out into the waves to search for what I hoped was the cause. That's when I saw him, "Asra!" I cried out as I saw him emerge from among the waves. I sprang to my feet, running to him and jumping into his arms. He caught me, spinning around until he placed me back down, landing at the edge of the water. Seafoam lapped at my feet as he brought his hands to my face and kissed me. He tasted like smoky tea, salty water, and something I had missed so badly: home.

He pulled away, smiling, and caressing my cheek. "I missed you so much Hannah," His voice was gentle and comforting and his eyes confirmed what he'd said. "I missed you too," I replied, kissing him again before wrapping my arms around him like I didn't want to let go. He returned my embrace, tangling his fingers in my hair, and securing an arm around my waist. "Gods, I don't ever want to leave you again," He said softly, pulling away slightly so that he could look me in the eye. "Then don't," I replied, worried he was going to leave me again. But he shook his head, the smile on his face growing. "I don't plan to," "You mean it?" "Every word," I jumped up and down in excitement, making him laugh. "Come on," He took my hand and led me up onto the sand, "Let's sit,"

I looked him in the eye after we sat, "You really aren't going to leave me again?" He shook his head, his cloud-like curls bouncing with the moment of his head. "I promise you, Hannah, I'm not leaving without you," He said, cupping my cheek in one hand and intertwining my fingers with his using the other. "What do you mean 'without' me?" His smile grew a bit, "I'm taking you with me on my trips now. I think you deserve it and you're definitely skilled enough," He paused, "I've just been scared that you'll get hurt," "Oh Asra, I swear I won't!" I squealed as I threw myself into his arms and accidentally pushed him onto his back, pinning him between me and the sand of the beach. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me, not caring about the sand. I sighed, sitting up and looking down at him. "I just wish that you were actually with me, at home," "I'll be there soon," He promised, sitting up and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I know," I smiled wistfully, tucking a curl behind his ear. "I'll be waiting,"

I stood up and he did the same, both of us dusting the sand off our clothes. I looked out at the waves, thinking about how in only a moment I would be alone again, even if only for a bit. Asra must have sensed my change in mood because I was pulled from my thoughts by the feeling of him taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze and kissed my cheek before saying goodbye and walking away, disappearing among the waves. I looked around and felt things return to how they had been before and it felt like the realm had lost some of its appeal. It was as if, when he left, he took part of its beauty away. But who was I kidding, he was the beauty. I sighed, walking into the waves as the love of my life had just done.

...

In seconds I was back in the shop, laying in our room alone on an empty bed. I looked at the empty space beside me where he usually laid and my mind flashed back to nights where we had laid there in each other's arms, as close as we could be. I shook my head, banishing the thoughts that had begun to make me tear up as I got out of bed. As I did so I looked out the window to see that night had fallen. More time had passed than I thought but I wasn't too surprised, time passed differently in the magician's realm. I did what I needed to for the night, cleaning up a little before getting ready for bed and eventually settling in. Having just seen Asra, sleeping in a bed without him was hard and I hated it. I wanted to feel his arms around me as I fell asleep and then wake up to his smiling face. But that wasn't going to happen, not while he was away, so instead I fell asleep alone in a bed for two.

...

I slept in later than I would have liked but I knew I needed the rest. Spending such a long time in the magician's realm and going there and back without Asra's help had taken a lot out of me. By the time I finally got out of bed it was nearly noon. I ate breakfast after getting ready, slowly stirring my tea while trying to keep my mind off the man I missed so much. But I couldn't help but think of him, not when every part of my life reminded me of him. The shop felt different without him, like a part of it, or maybe even a part of me, was missing. Sighing I looked down into my drink, watching as the dark liquid swirled in the cup as I stirred it. I chuckled though when I thought about how my own whirlwind of emotions was similar.

The sound of the shop door opening pulled me from my thoughts. I shot up, nearly knocking the chair over as I stood. My heart was pounding in my chest, my mind racing as I hoped and prayed it was Asra that I'd heard. I flew down the stairs and shouted his name when I saw him hanging his things up. "Asra!" He turned and smiled, his own excitement showing at the sight of me. I threw myself into his arms yet again, letting him wrap them around me. He tangled his fingers in my hair and took a fist-full of my shirt as he buried his face in my neck, bringing me as close to him as possible. It was almost as if he was afraid I wasn't real, that I was just part of the magician's realm as we both had been hours earlier. "Gods, I missed you," He whispered. When his grip finally loosened I pulled him into a kiss, cupping his face and running my thumbs over his cheeks. I gently pulled away and smiled as I looked into his eyes, "Welcome home,"


End file.
